1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to window assemblies, and more particularly to window assemblies such as those that require specific optical performance for use in applications that can impose stress, such as in the exterior of aircraft, other vehicles, and environmental test chambers.
2. Background of the Related Art
Windows installed on vehicles need to be durable but also meet stringent optical and mechanical requirements depending on the intended application. A traditional window assembly includes a window substrate cemented into a frame using a compliant adhesive, such as a room temperature vulcanizing (RTV) material. The RTV bond provides isolation of the window from environmental loads. The portions of loads that are not absorbed by the RTV bond layer can be transmitted to the window and can cause stress and strain in the window substrate. Stress and strain can alter a window's optical properties. As a result, traditional window assemblies can have variable optical and mechanical performance depending on forces acting on the vehicle housing them.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purposes. However, there is still a need in the art for improved window assemblies. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.